Шпион
thumb|250px|Встреча [[ботанского шпиона с его информатором.]] Шпион ( ) - специально подготовленный тайный агент для внедрения в инфраструктуру враждебной либо конкурирующей фракции. Целями шпионов могли быть получение ценной информации, сбор компромата, всевозможные закулисные интриги и пр. Описание Шпион тем отличался от обычного диссидента, что был гораздо более квалифицированным специалистом. Как правило, на территориях, где приходилось работать, у шпионов была хорошо налаженная информаторская сеть, и они добивались назначения на высокие посты, чтобы иметь доступ к наиболее важным сведениям и рычагам влияния. История шпионажа Шпионская деятельность редко велась открыто. Как правило, такие агенты маскировались под преданных членов общества, в котором приходилось работать. Шпионы Великой Галактической войны (14 БТД/3660 ДБЯ) thumb|250px|Шпион [[Империя ситов|Империи ситов ведёт работу на Джеонозисе во время Великой галактической войны.]] Империя ситов нанимала шпионов в Великую галактическую. После серии спровоцированным имперскими агентами поражений, закончившейся Битвой при Ботавуи, Император ситов отказался от нерегулярной агентуры и создал собственную организацию - имперскую разведку. Первой основной целью ведомства стала борьба за лояльность мандалорцев. Имперские дипломаты набирали охотников за головами и прочих наёмников - в первую очередь, с Внешнего Кольца, для помощи в войне. Немногие проявили энтузиазм, большинству позиции режима были безразличны. Вербовка, как правило, проводилась на гладиаторских аренах, где много талантливых кандидатов участвовало в показательных боях. Победы мандалорских гладиаторов на арене Джеонозиса тщательно готовились: шпионы подкупали или опаивали соперников, а также могли давать стимуляторы бойцу, который должен был выиграть. При этом проводилась агитация на трибунах - толпа скандировала: "Мандалор! Мандалор!" с подачи имперских резидентов. Imperial Intelligence had noticed a strong Gladiator and made him the puppet of their plans. The Sith Spies drugged and weakened his enemies to make it stronger than any others participants of the Geonosis Arena. The groans of Imperial Intelligence became the spectators acclamations: "Mandalore! Mandalore!" The Gladiator claimed the title and became the New Mandalore. He Summoned his people and allied them to the Imperial war effort. However, Mandalore obeyed Imperial Intelligence. As the puppets of the Sith, the Mandalorians declared war for a Second Time against the Jedi. They also prepared a blockade of the Hydian Way that later would be broken by a group of smugglers lead by Hylo Visz in 7 BTC. Secession Movement After tracking Jango Fett to Geonosis, Obi-Wan Kenobi infiltrated a Geonosian structure and found the Separatist leaders and Count Dooku scheming to secede from the Republic, using their droid armies as martial back-up. Kenobi was able to send this vital information to the Jedi Council on Coruscant, leading to the start of the Clone Wars. The First Death Star Plans Prior to the events of the Battle of Yavin, Princess Leia uploaded stolen plans for the Death Star to R2-D2 before her imminent capture by Darth Vader. These transmissions had been procured from several different sources, including Rebel mercenary Kyle Katarn. Along with the plans was the famous hologram message for Obi-Wan Kenobi pleading for his return. The Second Death Star Plans The Bothan Spynet managed to secure the plans to the Second Death Star, an event during which, famously, "many Bothans died..." The plans showed that the Death Star was indestructible until shield generators on the moon of Endor were effectively shut down. Thus, the Rebel Alliance was able to effectively attack the new, unfinished but deadlier, Death Star by a ground assault. Despite heavy losses, they were successful and the second Death Star was destroyed, along with the Emperor. Zsinj campaign Zsinj was notorious for employing Imperial intelligence assets in his period of warlordism. He had agents throughout not only the New Republic, but its fleet as well. However, Zsinj suffered heavy defeats from another quasi-spy organization- Wraith Squadron, and especially from a former member, Lara Notsil, who pretended to defect but actually was a spy and saboteur. Шпионы гражданской войны Ботаны прославились тем, что её представители собирали, вербовали и контролировали шпионов самых различных рас по всей Галактике. Ботанская шпионская сеть со временем стала хорошо известна галактическому сообществу. Большинство полюсов влияния её одинаково ненавидели, и не спешили искоренять только потому, что у каждого там был свой интерес, все шпионили друг за другом, и ботанское руководство пыталось сохранять нейтралитет, балансируя на этом. Всё изменилось с приходом Галактической Империи. Окончательно испортив отношения с антропоцентристским режимом, ботаны сосредоточились на шпионаже в пользу Альянса за восстановление Республики, ставшим основным видом их деятельности. В конечном итоге, терпение Императора Палпатина иссякло, около 1 ДБЯ он прибыл с небольшим эскортом на планету Ботавуи и в одиночку, при помощи Способностей Силы, учинил большой погром в столице.Star Wars: Empire at War Таким образом правитель надеялся запугать гордый народ и пресечь их деятельность, но эффект был обратным: Ботавуи и остальные ботанские миры примкнули к Альянсу в Галактической гражданской войне, поклявшись отомстить Императору. Сама Империя в ходе войны использовала для шпионажа как агентов, так и дроиды-зонды. Южань-вонги долго шпионили за различными областями Галактики до своего вторжения. The Yuuzhan Vong Intendants While their function was originally bureaucratic, the Yuuzhan Vong of the Intendant caste made extensive use of espionage prior to their massive invasion. Chief among their spies was Nom Anor. Ultimately, their use of espionage allowed them to gather massive amounts of intelligence on the galaxy without their machinations (although they would detest the use of that word) being detected. Yuuzhan Vong spies were active and a very real danger throughout the entire war. They also used organizations such as the Peace Brigade and treacherous senator Viqi Shesh to gather intelligence. In terms of counterespionage, on some occasions, New Republic Intelligence and its successor, would feed known Vong spies false information. Luke Skywalker and Wraith Squadron were also able to infiltrate the captured Coruscant and learn valuable information about the Yuuzhan Vong presence there. Appearances *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' * * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *[[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * * * * * * * *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars Galactic Spy'' *''Strike Force: Shantipole'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''The Game Chambers of Questal'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' * *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Murder on the Executor'' * *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' * * *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' }} Sources * * *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' * *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * * *Star Wars: The Old Republic's Timeline 4: The Empire Changes Strategy * *Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' * *''Fly Casual''}} External links *